


Kiss Until the End

by jishcreator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sweet, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishcreator/pseuds/jishcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindless drabble. Sweet and melancholy. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Until the End

His hand was cold and he couldn't remember the last time his hand was in his. He looked at him and Sam understood. Dean took his hand and pulled him, once he was on his feet they were in an instant run. Guns in the other, unclasped hands. They tried not to look back at the growls and blaring lights behind them but Sam couldn't help it. Every time he looked back Dean squeezed his hand and brought him back. They ran, and ran. There wasn't much time left and they were being caught up to. The air seemed to break into a omnipresent silence as Dean turned quickly, their bodies smashing into each other, Sam's breath caught, every atom they owned crashing in the chaos, but before the first breath or blood could draw their lips met in a crushing, perfect unison. The softness of the kiss alien in the midst of all. Their hands stayed clasped, metal hit ground. Arms intertwined, embraced, and gave. And gave. 

And gave.


End file.
